H O M E
by uniquegals
Summary: (Republish) Meski fisik mereka terpisah akan jarak beribu-ribu kilometer, tapi cukup dengan suara lembut Tao yang berdering di telinganya lewat gagang telepon ini, mungkin—hanya mungkin—Kris bisa membayangkan bahwa ia ada di rumah, "Aku merindukanmu—"/ Sebuah kisah berbalut kafein—antara Latte & Americano. [Taoris/Kristao]


**Home  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer**: characters not mine

**Pair:** _KrisTao/TaoRis_

**Warning:** YAOI. AU. OOC. T semi M

.

* * *

**note: **Ini saya republish dengan beberapa edit disana-sini. Tapi _overall, _plotnya tetep sama. _Well,_ bagi yang udah pernah baca, coba baca dan review lagi deh~ haha. Dan bagi yang belum baca, _happy reading, guys!_

.

_Italic _means flashback

* * *

.

.

**K**ris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati _lobby _dan mendorong pintu kaca untuk membawa tubuhnya keluar dari gedung berpuluh-puluh lantai itu. Tas kerjanya tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya beristirahat manis di saku celana.

_Kopi_—jenis minuman pahit itu langsung melintas di otaknya begitu angin sore mendesir lembut mengenai kulitnya. Mungkin, sedikit kafein akan sedikit membantu me-_refresh _isi otaknya setelah dipakai seharian bekerja.

Menyusuri jalanan ditemani langit yang disapu cahaya oranye kemerahan, Kris membawa santai kakinya ke sebuah _coffee stal_ yang kebetulan hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat kerjanya.

Ia mengendurkan dasi garis-garis hitam yang melingkari lehernya dan melepas dua kancing bagian atas kemejanya_—_mengabaikan kerlingan nakal gadis-gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafas.

Suasana seperti ini membuatnya memikirkan seseorang di _rumah_.

Setiap Kris pulang kerja disaat senja, sosoknya akan langsung terlihat di dekat pintu. Menyambutnya dengan senyum terindah yang pernah Kris lihat selama hidupnya, memberinya ciuman selamat datang, dan berbaik hati melepaskan dasinya dengan jari- jarinya yang lembut itu.

.

Faktanya, _ini_ adalah Vancouver. _Bukan_ Beijing.

Jadi _ini, _bukanlah _rumah._

.

Kris mempercepat langkah begitu matanya menangkap bangunan mungil mirip kedai dengan dominasi warna cokelat toska. Alas sepatu kulitnya saling berketukan sahut-menyahut dengan aspal _trotoar._

Begitu ia mendorong tubuhnya masuk, terpaan angin dari pendingin ruangan dan kombinasi aroma harum olahan biji kopi langsung memanjakannya. Seorang barista di dekat pintu tersenyum ramah dan menyapa, "_Good evening, Sir._" Kris hanya balas memberinya sebuah senyum tipis hampir tak kasat mata.

Jujur saja, Kris sama sekali bukan tipe pria pengumbar-umbar senyum pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun seseorang di _rumah_ sana, justru kebalikannya.

_Seseorang_ yang akan langsung menyikut dadanya karena mengabaikan sapaan dari karyawan c_offee shop_ yang menyambut mereka masuk.

_"Berhentilah memasang wajah mengerikan itu Kris ge. Tersenyumlah~"—_begitu katanya.

Dan baru detik ini Kris menyadari_, _betapa ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyikut dadanya saat ini juga. Meski ia harus akui, sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa.

.

Ia menyelipkan tubuh tingginya ke dalam antrean. Dan saat gilirannya untuk memesan tiba, ia mendongak untuk melihat-lihat variasi kopi yang dijejer di papan menu bagian atas _counter_.

.

Sepasang bola mata _hazel-_nya berhenti lama pada tulisan _"latte"_ di menu.

.

* * *

.

_Kedua bola mata hitam legam itu berbinar ketika bibirnya menyebutkan pesanan favoritnya—secangkir latte dingin—sedang satu tangannya tak berhenti menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kris, membujuknya agar memesan minuman yang sama. _

_"Gege~"_

_"Tidak." Selalu menjadi jawaban favoritnya jika orang itu mencoba melakukannya lagi. "Americano." ucapnya pada barista di depan counter. _

_Sepasang obsidian itu akan menyorot tajam, memandangnya seolah berkata 'kau-jahat-Kris' dan mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya,_

_._

_"Bbuing bbuing?"—salah satu kelemahan terbesar dari seorang Wu Yi Fan. _

_._

_Kelopak mata kanan Kris berkedut kesal. Dasar curang. _

_Dengan helaan nafas putus asa, Kris kembali berkata pada barista tadi untuk meralat pesanannya. "Dua latte dingin." Ia balik melirik si pemuda dengan jengkel, "Puas?"_

_Dia akan terkikik riang di belakangnya dan memeluk Kris erat, "Kamu memang yang terbaik, Kris gege~" —sebelum kemudian memberi hadiah kecupan di pipi kirinya. Sementara Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan kedua pipinya untuk tidak bersemu merah.  
_

_Barista di depan mereka menyerahkan dua buah cup latte dingin lalu terkikik dan mengerling ke arah Kris, "Pacarmu?" _

_Kris memutar mata mengamati si pemuda yang kini tengah asyik menyerut isi latte-dinginnya. Ia menoleh, dan sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. _

_"Ya."_

_._

* * *

.

"EHM!"

Deheman keras seorang barista di _counter_ menyeret paksa Kris kembali ke alam sadar.

Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan _"Sorry"_ cepat-cepat kepada barista yang tampak kesal itu dan tiga orang di belakangnya sebelum memesan secangkir_ latte_ dingin.

Kris menghela nafas. A_ku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. _

_._

Pemuda jangkung itu lantas mendudukkan diri di samping jendela setelah membayar pesanannya dan sedikit membanting tas kerjanya ke meja. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan sorot heran orang-orang yang mengarah padanya.

Ia menyilangkan kaki dan mengerling ke luar jendela, menikmati suasana jalanan lenggang Vancouver di saat senja. Jalanan disini terlihat begitu kontras dengan Beijing yang cenderung selalu ramai. Setidaknya seingatnya begitu. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir empat bulan ia meninggalkan Beijing untuk urusan bisnis di Kanada.

.

Kris menyesap _latte_ dinginnya sedikit.

_Aneh_. Bagaimana secangkir _latte_ dingin bisa mengingatkannya akan banyak hal.

.

Mengingatkannya pada _seseorang._

.

* * *

.

_Kedua pemuda itu menemukan diri mereka berdiri bersisian di depan counter sebuah coffee shop. Tanpa disadari keduanya, ujung bahu mereka pun hampir saling menyentuh satu sama lain. _

_"Tolong satu latte dingin." _

_Kris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melirik orang disampingnya ini. _

_Pemuda itu memakai cardigan hitam yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam, rambut hitam legam, bola mata obsidian dengan kantung sedikit menghitam di bawah kelopak mata, dan tingginya hampir menyamai Kris.  
Kris menebak, mungkin usianya juga tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. _

_"Satu hot americano, please." Kris gantian menyebut pesanannya. _

_"Apa kau bercanda? Hot americano di cuaca sepanas ini?" _

_Kris buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati orang di sampingnya__—_seperti_—sedang melotot ke arahnya. Kris balas melotot_, "Bukan urusanmu." Ia menyambar cup americano-nya dan buru-buru meninggalkan counter. 

_"Hei," Orang itu tidak mau menyerah rupanya. Ia berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Kris. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya melirik sosok di sampingnya dengan sengit, "Mau apa?" _

_ "Kau orang eskimo ya?" Ia tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, hati Kris serasa teduh melihat senyuman itu. Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, 'aku pasti sudah gila'.  
_

_"Kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain menganggu orang lain, hm? Tingkahmu seperti anak-anak saja." balas Kris sinis.  
_

_Pemuda itu angkat bahu, "Well, secara hukum aku memang masih anak-anak. Umurku baru akan menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun tiga bulan lagi." _

_"Hah?" _

_"Aku masih enam belas tahun," jelasnya, sambil menyesap latte dinginnya dan mengangkat alis, "Kenapa kamu terlihat sekaget itu?"_

_Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Dan anehnya, Kris merasa sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berbagi meja. Sangat tidak biasa; karena seperti sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis, Kris memang tidak suka ketenangannya diusik____—_terutama ketika ia sedang menikmati ritual minum kopinya.  


_"Kau terlihat dewasa untuk usia enam belas tahun," gumam Kris, "dan menyeramkan." tambahnya.  
_

_Pemuda itu tertawa, "Asal kau tahu, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu," Ia menyesap latte-nya sekali lagi, "Eum, aku Huang Zitao. Panggil saja aku Tao." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lagi. "Kamu?" _

_Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kris ikut tertarik melengkungkan senyum. Tangan tegasnya beralih menyambut uluran tangan itu. _

_"Wu Yi Fan, tapi Kris saja." _

_"Boleh aku memanggilmu eum—Kris gege?"_

_"Tentu."_

_._

* * *

.

Kris berdecak dan menyesap sekali lagi _latte_ dinginnya, "Aku mulai lagi," gumamnya pelan.

.

* * *

_._

_"Jadi kau anak kuliahan?" tanya Tao sambil memutar-mutar isi latte green tea dihadapannya dengan sedotan, "Jurusan apa?"_

_"Bisnis," jawabnya singkat, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menyobek satu sachet cream untuk di tambahkan ke kopinya._

_"Membosankan."_

_"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu."_

_Tao memutar mata dan melempar sedotannya ke arah Kris—sayang meleset, "Berhentilah bersikap kaku seperti robot begitu dan berbuatlah sesuatu!"_

_Gantian Kris yang memutar mata, "Oke. Apa maumu?"_

_Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya._ _Cute, pikir Kris. " Kamu menyebalkan, Kris ge! Seharusnya kamu gantian bertanya padaku. Dasar cowok tidak peka!"_

_"Terserah," Kris mendengus dan mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi bersideku. Gurat wajahnya berubah serius. "Alright, beritahu saja apapun yang ingin kau katakan tentang dirimu. Aku janji akan mendengarkan."  
_

_Tao meloncat kegirangan di kursinya, "Yay! Well, eum, aku mulai dari mana ya____—a_h begini, seperti yang kau tahu___, _sekarang aku kelas tiga sekolah menengah dan saat kuliah nanti aku akan ambil jurusan seni. Dan aku sudah tak sabar untuk lulus! Membosankan sekali menjadi anak SMA. Apalagi Mei-laoshi, monster satu itu, argh! Oh iya, dan kau tahu apa? Ayahku membelikanku tas Gucci edisi terbaru kemarin malam sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku dan yeah! Aku sudah tak sabar memakainya. Maksudku—astaga! Itu keren sekali dan—" 

_Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mendelik pada Kris yang sedang terkekeh di seberang meja, "Apa?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa," Kris menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai kecil.  
_

_"Kurasa aku akan menyukaimu."_

___Pemuda di depannya ini memang sungguh lain daripada yang lain. _

.

* * *

.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasa kepalanya pening. Deru nafasnya berubah memburu. Keningnya mengerut dalam dan pandangannya menajam menatap isi_ latte_ dingin yang tak bersalah di depannya.

_"_Hentikan, _ku mohon..." _lirihnya._  
_

.

* * *

_._

_"Berhenti menangis, Tao."_

_"Ti-tidak bisa Kris-ge. Kakiku sakit sekali! Ini perih, tahu!"_

_Kris memutar mata. Ia membawa tubuhnya berjongkok di depan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terduduk di pinggir jalan dan menangisi lututnya yang lecet itu. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka melirik dengan tatapan heran bercampur geli. Kris mendengus, 'Fisiknya saja yang kelihatan dewasa, ternyata psikisnya masih seperti bocah umur lima tahun'.  
_

_"Ini hanya luka biasa. Jangan cengeng."_

_Tao melotot dengan kedua matanya yang memerah dan berair, "Kau ini jahat sekali sih!"_

_Sepasang hazel Kris lagi-lagi berputar, "Well, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berlari mengejarku seperti tadi, hmm?"_

_Tao menggigit bibir kemudian menunduk, "Maaf. Habis kau tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja sih. Aku kan takut."_

_Kris membuang nafas. Ia memutar cepat tubuhnya sehingga kali ini punggungnya lah yang berhadapan dengan Tao. "Sekarang hentikan tangisanmu dan cepatlah naik ke punggungku. Kita ke apartemenku untuk mengobati lukamu."_

_Tao menatap punggung itu terkejut, "Kau yakin?"_

_"Cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." perintahnya dingin. _

_Sudut bibir Tao terangkat ke atas, melukiskan sebuah lengkungan senyum simpul. Ia buru buru naik ke gendongan Kris dan mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher pemuda blonde itu._

_._

_"Kris ge?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris dan mengecup lehernya, "Terima kasih."_

_._

_._

_Kedua lutut Kris serasa lemas detik itu juga._

_._

* * *

.

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. _Astaga._ Kenapa semua kilas balik itu muncul di otaknya tiba tiba begini?

_Homesick_. Kris yakin, penyakit itu yang sekarang sedang diderita kronis oleh batinnya.

._  
._

_Oh Tuhan, aku merindukannya._

_._

* * *

_._

_"Aku penasaran bagaimana kira-kira rasanya dirimu."_

_Kris menyeringai melihat Tao menyemburkan choco latte-nya dan seberkas rona mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya yang pucat. Si pemuda balas memberinya death glare, "A-apa maksudmu ngomong begitu?"_

_Kris sedang dalam mood yang sangat bagus hari ini. Dan ia, tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda seorang Huang Zitao. Sure, it will be fun._

_"Entahlah," Kris menyeduh americano-nya, berusaha menuntupi seringaian di bibirnya, "Aku hanya...penasaran. Apakah kau akan terasa manis atau..." Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan seringainya bertambah lebar saat dilihatnya wajah Tao sudah memerah seluruhnya._

_Kris menyembur tawa. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya memegangi perutnya. Ini terlalu lucu menurutnya. Dan ekpresi wajah Tao dengan mulut terbuka begitu, well__—_priceless.  
Derai tawa Kris langsung terhenti saat dilihatnya Tao sudah menyambar americano-nya di meja dan menegaknya hingga tak bersisa.

_Kris memprotes, "Hei, kau menghabiskan—" _

_Ia tak punya kesempatan menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat merasakan jemari Tao meraih kerah v-neck kemejanya dan menariknya mendekat. Dan Kris berani bersumpah, ia melihat sekilas seringaian di bibir Tao._

_"Tao—"_

_Dan lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus._

_ Kali ini Kris dipotong oleh bibir Tao yang mengunci bibirnya._

_Kris membeku, dan membiarkan Tao mengambil kendali ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Kris, berusaha mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Kris menurut saja, sedang tangannya beralih mendorong kepala Tao lebih dalam. Kedua lidah itu pun saling beradu untuk berebut dominasi. Kris menyeringai saat merasakan lidahnya lah yang akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang di pertempuran antar lidah itu. _

_Setelah beberapa saat seperti di surga, Tao menarik diri. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus._

_"Sekarang kau tahu, aku terasa seperti americano-mu."_

_Kris mendekatkan bibirnya di daun telinga pemuda itu dan berbisik seduktif, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang...aku akan lebih memilih rasa americano-mu yang ini~"_

_._

_Kris hanya bisa meringis sakit saat kepalan tangan Tao mendarat di rahangnya._

_._

* * *

_._

_Ia baru saja menutup daun pintu di belakangnya ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Tao sudah menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Menggumam; "aku kangen,", "kenapa lama sekali?" dan "asdfghjkl—"_

_Kris tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tao. Tangannya mengelus pipi pemuda itu. "Maaf, bosku hari ini terlalu menyebalkan."_

_Tepat setelah mereka resmi berkencan, Kris meminta Tao untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya ini. Sementara ia bekerja, Tao sibuk dengan kuliahnya._

_Tao beralih meraih tas kerjanya dan melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu perlahan."Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kamu di rumah sekarang," ia tersenyum manis.  
_

_Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Tao dan membawa tubuh itu mendekat untuk mengecup bibirnya. Sedang satu tangannya yang lain bergerak melingkar di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu. Tao menjatuhkan tas kerja Kris ke karpet dan berganti melingkarkan lengannya sendiri ke leher Kris._

_Ciuman pasangan itu berlangsung lama. Gerakan bibir keduanya mengisyaratkan hasrat yang sama besarnya._

_Kris menurunkan bibirnya untuk menciumi leher Tao hingga berhenti di tulang belikat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tangan Kris berpindah menelusuri punggungnya sambil sesekali meremas pelan pinggangnya._

_"Ngh− gege?" Tao sedikit mendorong dada Kris saat ia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sofa._

_"Ya?" gumam Kris seraya terus mendaratkan sapuan bibirnya di sekitar leher Tao. Tangannya baru saja akan membuka kancing kemeja kekasihnya ketika ia merasakan jemari Tao menahannya._

_"Ti−tidak disini."_

_Kris terdiam sejenak untuk memandangi sepasang obsidian Tao yang menatapnya dengan penuh ekspektasi. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "As your wish~"_

_Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kris menggendong tubuh Tao dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan lipatan kaki pemuda itu. Dengan santai, ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu apartement mereka._

_"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Tao, sementara jemarinya sibuk memainkan anak rambut Kris._

_"Menurutmu?" Kekehan geli Kris mengiringi langkah-langkah panjangnya yang menggendong Tao menuju kamar mereka._

_._

_Kamar yang akan menjadi saksi cinta keduanya._

**.**

* * *

.

Jika Kris ada di _apartement_ sementaranya di Vancouver sekarang, ia akan melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukul keras tembok atau meringkuk di tempat tidur mengasihani diri sendiri.

Tapi faktanya sekarang, ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Sehingga ia **harus** bisa menguasai diri dan menjaga benar kewarasannya. Ia masih punya harga diri yang harus dipikirkannya.

Kris meletakkan kepalan tangannya di samping paha sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menyambar _latte_ dinginnya dan menegaknya dengan beringas.

_Sial,_ perasaan rindu ini terlalu menyiksa.

.

* * *

_._

_Speaker di bandara itu serasa menggema memekakkan telinga. Mengumumkan bahwa pesawat menuju Kanada akan take off dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. _

_Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meraih kopernya. Mengerling sedikit untuk menatap Tao yang tetap duduk di kursinya. "Tao..."_

_"Ya?"  
_

_"Kurasa... ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal."_

_Hening._

_Kris menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus surai hitam Tao pelan, "Jangan begini, Zitao..." _

_Tao tak merespon. _

_Kris berlutut di depannya dan menarik dagu pemuda itu agar menatap lurus kedua manik matanya._

_Tao kelihatan sangat berantakan. Hidung dan matanya masih terlihat memerah dan bengkak karena menangis semalaman, setelah Kris memberitahunya bahwa ia akan dipindah kerjakan di Kanada selama satu tahun.  
Pandangan Tao terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa. Batin Kris seakan teriris melihat keadaan menyedihkan Tao seperti ini. _

_ Kris menelusuri punggung kekasihnya dengan jari-jarinya yang sedikit gemetar sebelum membawa tubuh kurus Tao ke dalam pelukan. Hati Kris serasa pecah berkeping-keping saat ia menangkap suara isakan pilu Tao di bahunya._

_"Berhentilah menangis, Tao. Kita masih bisa Skype satu sama lain, oke? Atau telepon sesekali? Kau juga bisa mengirimiku surat—"_

_._

_"Tak bisakah kau tinggal?"_

_._

_Kris tak menjawab. _

_Karena ia yakin, Tao pasti sudah tahu jawabannya._

_._

_Detik berikutnya, ia membawa Tao ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis bercampur asinnya air mata sang pemuda yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Bibir Kris bergerak lembut seolah sedang memberikan kekasihnya ini pengertian dan sedikit kekuatan. Setelah beberapa saat seperti selamanya, Kris akhirnya menarik diri. Ia menengakkan diri dan senyum hambar terlukis di bibirnya yang sedikit memucat.  
_

_._

_Kris tak bisa menahan setetes air mata lepas dari kelopak matanya saat dirasanya kaki-kakinya perlahan mulai membawanya menjauh.  
_

_._

_"Sampai bertemu satu tahun lagi, Tao."_

_._

* * *

.

Ia memang menepati janjinya ber-_Skype_-an dengan Tao setiap malam di satu bulan pertama.

Tapi percakapan mereka lama kelamaan berubah membosankan, berputar putar dalam topik yang sama. Dan hubungan mereka mulai merenggang akhir-akhir ini.

Kris kadang berpikir, mungkin mereka _memang_ butuh _break_ barang sejenak. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin komunikasi dengan Tao untuk sementara waktu dan mencoba untuk lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya di sini. Dan kira-kira, sudah hampir dua minggu ini mereka benar-benar kehilangan kontak.

Selama itu pula, Kris terus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kekasihnya disana.

Namun semakin lama ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, semakin lama bayangan itu menghantuinya. Ingin rasanya Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya hingga paru parunya meledak. Rindu ini seakan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

.

Kris tak sengaja melemparkan tatapannya ke luar dan menangkap sebuah _phone booth_ kosong berdiri di persimpangan jalan.

Tanpa keraguan, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Mengabaikan teriakan seorang pelayan yang menyeru di belakangnya, _"Sir, you forgot your briefcase!"_

_.  
_

_._

Kris buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan satu tangannya beralih merogoh saku untuk menggapai sekeping koin satu _sen_.

Ia memasukkan koinnya ke dalam _slot_ dengan tangan gemetar sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meraih gagang telepon hitam itu dan mulai menekan nomor_ apartement-_nya.

Kesadaran menghantamnya begitu ia mendengar suara _'bip'_ dan baru mengingat bahwa perbedaan waktu Kanada dan China adalah 15 jam. Itu berarti waktu di Beijing masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi dan disana saat ini adalah hari Sabtu. Sementara kekasihnya adalah tipe _heavy sleeper _yang terlalu malas untuk bangun tidur sebelum pukul delapan pagi saat akhir pekan.

Ia tetap menunggu dan menunggu, berharap Tao akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Kris mendesah kecewa, mustahil Tao akan mengangkat teleponnya saat ini.

Ia akan mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula sebelum suara yang begitu dirindukannya mendengung di telinganya,

.

_"Halo?"_

.

Tenggorokan Kris terasa tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Suaranya seakan menguap entah kemana.

_ Tuhan, hanya mendengar suaranya saja tubuhnya sudah seperti ini._

_._

_"Halo?"_ suara halus itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar sedikit mendesak.

.

Kris menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat ia bicara.

"Tao?" panggilnya pelan.

.

Kris bisa mendengar suara Tao yang terkesiap di seberang sana, diikuti dengan suara selimut yang disibak kasar.

.

_"...K−kris-ge?"  
_

.

_Cukup sudah_.

Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa Tao di sisinya.

Kris membiarkan dirinya menangis dan tak berusaha menahan isakan-isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi saat ia menyadari Tao menangis juga di seberang sana. Melantunkan _Kris_-_Kris_-_Kris_ berulang-ulang seperti itu adalah sebuah mantra. Kris mencengkram gagang telepon lebih erat dan berbisik,

"Maafkan aku. Aku merindukanmu—"

Dan saat ia mendengar Tao membalas, "_Aku juga merindukanmu,_" ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh berlutut di dalam_ phone_ _booth,_ tak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang diluar sana saat melihatnya.

Yang terpenting sekarang ia adalah Kris, dan diseberang sana adalah Tao—orang yang sangat dicintainya_,_ setelah semua hal yang begitu menyiksa ini, dan setelah semua keraguan yang sempat menyelimuti batinnya, akhirnya mereka bisa saling berbicara lagi.

Mendengar lagi suara yang telah begitu mereka rindukan. Mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing. Menemukan perasaan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

Meski fisik mereka terpisah akan jarak beribu ribu kilometer, tapi cukup dengan suara lembut Tao yang berdering di telinganya lewat gagang telepon ini, mungkin—_hanya mungkin_— Kris bisa membayangkan bahwa ia ada di rumah.

.

_Aku merindukanmu—_

_Suaramu, wajahmu, senyummu, sentuhanmu—_

_._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

.

.

.

.

" Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris ge—_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu..."_

**_._**

**_"...Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I want to come home..."_**

_**.**  
_

_"Tunggulah aku..."_

**_._**

_****__****__"I want to come home..."_

* * *

**FIN  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, fic ini akhirnya saya republish karena bujukan dari my lovely 'seme', si casablankers :P dan atas permintaan dari Hisayuchi juga :*

Bagian liriknya so far away di ending itu, saya ganti dengan home-nya michael bubble, dulu ada reviewer begitu yang usul *tapi saya lupa user name-nya* ._. thanks a lot buat sarannya!

Oh ya, kalo ada waktu mungkin saya bakal coba bikin sequel fic ini :)

.

Anyway seperti biasa~ berkenan meninggalkan jejak atau **Review?**

Terima kasih :)


End file.
